Plumes et crocs
by Mlle Menthe
Summary: Univers légerement Alternatif. Remus Lupin est un jeune professeur. Il tombe sous le charme d'une de ses étudiantes, malheuresement déja convoités par un autre étudiant, sirius black. Entre Guimauve et jem'enfoutisme, entre amour et haine.
1. Chapter 1

°Qu'il est doux de ne rien faire...°

Je chantonne tranquillement dans ma tête. Mmm... Je ne me rappelais pas que m'as couette était si douce... Les yeux fermés, je tâtonne pour trouver l'interrupteur de ma lampe de chevet. A la place...

°C'est quoi ce truc mou...un dirait un...bras? °

J'ouvre les yeux et me relève légèrement.

°Ahahahahahhaha !!!!!! Mais qu'est ce que je fous là, avec lui ?!!!°

Je me secoue et me mets sur les genoux. Révélation. Je suis nue.

°Mais merde...c'est quoi encore que ça ? Oh. J'y suis. J'aie bue, et Sirius en a profité pour...le saligot!!! Je vais le tuer, je vais...°

L'homme prés de moi, tout aussi nu, se tourne légèrement dans son sommeil, en grognant.

°...C'est pas Sirius...Mais alors c'est qui ce pelo ? °

Je me penche vers le bel endormi.

°Très beau, d'ailleurs. Cheveux châtains dorés, peau pâle, mince et...Bref, carrément mignon.

Je soulève du bout des doigts une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombe sur les yeux. Il me dit quelque chose. Mais oui, c'est...

°Merde! Mon prof de DCFM!°

Je retombe lourdement sur les genoux, et jette un coup d'œil autour de moi. Une petite chambre de prof, avec lit-bureau-salle-de-bains, plus une cheminée et un tapis de fourrure épaisse, sur lequel l'ange est allongé.

Je me mets debout et cherche mes vêtement, en essayant de comprendre ce que je fiche ici. A, ça y est, ma culotte…soutien-gorge…un ptit tour à la salle de bains et c'est déjà mieux.

°Bon, le mieux pour moi, c'est de me barrer comme si de rien n'était pendants qu'il dort…°

Je farfouille à la recherche de mon foulard porte-bonheur. Je sens une main sur mon épaule. Sursaut.

C'est ça que vous cherchez, mademoiselle ?

Le professeur Lupin tient mon foulard à la main. Il à l'air de ce demander ce que je fous là.

°Dans les yeux, Léda, regarde le dans les yeux…°

Ah, heu, merci

Je détourne les yeux, cramoisie, et je marmonne :

Vous devriez vous habillez, professeur.

Il me dévisage un instant, ce demandant probablement si je me sens bien. Il baisse la tête. La relève. Rougit et attrape ces vêtements qu'il enfile en quatrième vitesse, tandis que je détourne les yeux.

Il finit d'enfiler son tee-shirt et me sourit.

Qu'est ce que vous faites là, dans ma chambre ? Et…pourquoi étais-je nu ?

Je le regarde, bouche bée.

°Mais qu'est ce que j'en sais, bordel !°

Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ?

Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux décoiffés, l'air perplexe, et se fige brusquement. Il me dévisage, rougit puis devient blanc comme un linge.

Est-ce que…quand vous vous êtes réveillez, vous étiez…heu, bref, nue ?

Oui.

Quel jour sommes-nous ?

…Pardon ?

Quel jour somme nous, aujourd'hui ? Vous le savez ?

heu, oui oui, nous somme le 25 décembre.

Noël !

heu…oui…joyeux noël…

Je veux dire…la fête hier, dans la tour des gryffondors, ou vous m'avez convié…Nous avons du beaucoup boire et…nous endormir.

°Ahaihioho … ! Quel humour, c'est fou… !°

Nous endormir. Nus, dans votre chambre.

Heu, oui, c'est possible…

Vous vous fichez de ma gueule ?

Mais non.

Professeur Lupin, nous étions nus, saouls, dans votre chambre. A mon avis, il y a de grandes chances pour que nous ayons…

Impossible.

Vous êtes impuissant ?

Quoi ! Mais pas du tout ! Et puis...Je ne vois vraiment pas le rapport.

Eh bien…Attendez.

Je fais quelques pas, m'agenouille (ndl'a : pas de pensées incongrues, mesdemoiselles !) devants le lit et soulève les draps.

°Et Merde…°

Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Malheureusement, il n'y a plus de doute, professeur. Nous avons bel et bien couché ensemble.

Je me mords les lèvres, pâlît, et pense :

°Sirius, ne me lynche pas…°

Qu'est ce qui vous fais dire ça ?

La tite fleur (ndl'a : pour ceux qui ne comprendrais pas, genre par exemple les garçons, demandé à vos mamans…ou lisez la suite !)

La « tite fleur » ?

Je brandis sous son nez le drap, ou s'étale un coquelicot sanglant.

Oh. Mais, vous, vous êtes…

Ba…jusqu'a hier, oui.

Je vous aie dépucelée.

On peut dire ça comme ça.

J'aie dépucelée une de mes élèves.

C'est ça.

°Il met du temps à capter, celui-là !°

Je mérite d'aller à Azkaban.

°Hein ?°

Hein ?

C'est du viol.

Vous allez bien ?

C'est ironique ?

Je veux dire…vous délirez, non ?

Mais non !

Mais enfin… vous ne m'avez pas violé ! J'étais consentante, c'est évident !

Comment le savez vous ?

C'est…évident, je veux dire…j'était d'accords, je…j'sais pas moi, mais c'est sure que…

Vous êtes amoureuse de moi ?

°Mais, mais, mais…Il m'énerve !!!°

Vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre, ça ne me regarde peut être pas vraiment, si…

Oh, bon, d'accords. Oui.

Depuis quand ?

°Je rêve ? Il dit ça tranquille, sur le ton de la conversation. °

Je lui jette un regard noir. Je pense avoir été assez humilié pour l'année entière, et lui, il en rajoute !

pardon, laissez tomber…

Le début de l'année.

Oh. Très bien.

Je le regarde. Et d'un seul coup, j'éclate en sanglots.

Non, ne pleurez pas, s'il vous plait…

°Quelle phrase horrible. « Ne pleurez pas, s'il vous plait » Bien faire comprendre à l'autre qu'on à autre chose à faire que de le consoler…°

Mlle Cauldewey, je suis désolé…

C'est vrai qu'il ne connaît probablement pas mon prénom…

Il s'avance, et me sers maladroitement contre lui, pour me consoler.

Je ne suis qu'une idiote ! Je suis désolée, tout est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas du vous invité à passer noël avec nous.

C'est moi qui suis stupide d'avoir accepté ! Mais, pour tout dire…J'aie été touché que vous m'invitiez.

Sa voie n'est plus qu'un murmure à mes oreilles. Je m'écarte doucement de lui.

Touché ?

Il passe la main dans ses cheveux d'or et bafouille :

Oui, j'étais heureux, heureux de ne pas passez encore un noël seul, et puis, heureux que ça soit vous qui m'invitiez, je ne m'y attendais pas.

Il me sourit. Ces longues mains blanches caressent ma joue, y récupère une larme. Ses yeux fixés sur moi, il s'approche…Ses lèvres ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres de miennes, il va m'enbrass…et non. Au dernier moment, il sursaute, et, les yeux baissés, m'assassine d'une phrase.

On va mettre les choses au point, mlle Cauldewey.

Ca en devient ridicule. Je m'appelle Léda. C'est quoi votre prénom ?

C'est si soudain qu'il reste bouche bée, ces yeux miels fixés sur moi. Plus, esquissant un sourire, il répond.

Remus. Je m'appelle Remus.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dislaimer:** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à mazelle Julie Karine Rolland. enfin à JKR, quoi. (merçi, je connais son vrai nom -- ) je ne suis pas payée, efin pas grand chose, pour faire ça. La joie de mes fans en furie me suffie._

_** Note: **Comme Hestia (avec un seul T :p) me l'a fait remarqué, le titre n'est pas tout à fait explicite. "Plume" est en rapport avec Léda. Lisez un peu de mythologie grecque, vous comprendrez._

Bon. Nous avons mis les choses au clair. Promis de nous taire. D'oublier cette « bêtise ».

Mais Remus, pardon, le professeur Lupin, a omis un détail. J'aie une option spéciale DCFM, et donc j'aie cour avec lui tous les jours. Donc ça ne va pas être gâteau…

°Roi des démons, pourquoi t'acharne tu sur ma pauvre tête…°

Je prépare mon sac. J'aie presque un sursaut en y mettant mon livre de DCFM. Mon dieu…Le revoir après cette soirée…

J'entre dans la salle.

°Merde. Chuis en avance. Chuis même la première arrivée°

Remus lève la tête, souriant. Se fige. Rougit. Respire à fond. Passe sa main dans ses cheveux. Replonge dans son livre.

°Et…merde. On est mal barrés…°

Je m'assois à ma place. James, Lily dans ses bras, défonce à moitié la porte en entrant. Puis Sirius, nonchalant, beau comme un dieu, viens s'asseoir prés de moi, glisse sa main sur mon épaule et me vole un baiser. Je sursaute.

-Ca ne vas pas ma chérie ?

°Mais zut ! Mais je suis nulle ! Nulle, nulle, nulle !!! Sirius est mon petit ami ! Je l'aie trompé ! Avec un prof ! J'suis tapée moi, vraiment, je sors avec un dieu grec follement amoureux de moi, et je craque pour mon professeur. Je vais me faire lyncher. Je le mérite sûrement. Alalala…Chuis vraiment bonne à enfermer…°

Je me force à le regarder, à sourire. Je l'embrasse sur la joue

-Non, non tout va bien Siri. C'est juste le…blues post-noël.

Il me sourit et sors ses affaires.

Le cours commence. Le pire de ma vie, sûrement. J'évite le regard de Remus. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. J'aie honte de moi.

°Chuis vraiment pas net. °

A la sortie du cours, Sirius ne peut s'empêcher de faire le malin, et me soulève de terre, me portant jusqu'au prochain cours.

En sortant, je croise le regard de Remus. Il y l'air particulièrement mélancolique.

°Bon sang…il est qu'en même pas jaloux…°

Le vague à l'âme, je me blottis un peu plus contre Sirius.

Les jours de janvier passent. Chaque minute et un supplice. Je suis de sale humour, Sirius s'inquiète pour moi, Lily me fait la gueule, elle ne comprend pas que je ne lui raconte ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi.

Le samedi 17, Sortie à Pré au lard. Sirius est collé de 16h à...très tard. Il fait la tête en me voyants partir. Il tire sur une mèche de mes cheveux d'argent, me serre dans ses bras, glisse ses mains sous mon pull, sur ma peau, et dépose ses lèvres sur mon cou. Ses cheveux me chatouillent. Je ris et demande:

-A tout à l'heure ?

-Tu plaisante, Léda ! J'en ais pour des heures, on se reverras pas avant ce soir…au demain matin.

Il me fait un sourire de chien battu. Je ris encore, et, attrapant son visage entre mes mains, je l'embrasse avec fougue, puis, un sourire, et je sautille hors de son étreinte, m'éloignant en sautillant, lui envoyant un baiser du bout des doigts.

Je marche dans la neige. Elle crisse sous mes ballerines vermillon. Les arbres sont tous blancs, et le chemin est désert. J'aie l'impression de marcher dans les nuages.

-Léda !

°Non. Impossible. mposiiible, j'aie diiiit... °

-Je me retourne. Remus est là. Il sourit doucement, l'air mélancolique, mais moins que la dernière fois que je l'aie vus. Il est prés de moi. Il esquisse le geste de me prendre la main, puis rougit et soupire. Le silence s'installe.

-Vous êtes toute seule.

-Non. Je suis suivi par trois détraqueurs.

Remus s'arrête, se retourne brutalement, baguette levée. Il regarde autour de lui, puis me dévisage, l'air profondément perplexe. Je lève les yeux aux ciels, et souffle:

-Evidemment que je suis seule…

Remus sourit, et s'enhardit à poser sa main sur mon bras.

-Vous savez…

Je fronçe les sourçils, et le coupe.

-Remus, nous sommes en dehors de Poudlard. Tutoie moi s'il te plait

Il rougit de nouveau. Une vraie pivoine...

-Léda, j'aie réfléchi à ce qui c'est passé, et ce que vous…tu m'as dit.

-Ce que j'aie dit ?

-Oui, quand tu m'as dit…que tu m'aimais.

-Je n'ais pas ça. J'aie répondu oui. Ce n'est pas pareil.

Il ouvre la bouche mais je le coupe.

-De toutes façons, Remus, j'aie dit ça sans réfléchir. Je me trompais. J'aie crus, mais…

Il se renfrogne, retire ça main de mon bras et choute presque inconsciemment dans la neige

-Pourtant…Moi…Je vous aime.

Je m'arrête brusquement. Pour la première fois, Remus soutient mon regard. Je jette un coup d'œil. Personne.

Je tire Remus par la manche et le plaque contre le tronc d'un arbre, les bras au dessus de la tête. Je suis serré contre lui, un sourire cajoleur collé sur les lèvres, sans trp savoir ce que je fais.

-Prends à prendre le risque, Remus ?

Il sourit presque. Son regard se fait plus doux, plus sucré. Ces yeux sont deux ronds de miel.

-Je suis prés.

Je frôle ses lèvres. A peine. Puis je le lâche et continue à marcher. Il me rejoins, pose une main sur mon épaule et m'oblige à me retourner.

-Léda, je ne comprends pas.

Je réplique, mesquine:

-C'est facile, pourtant. Tu es prés à tout risquer ? Pas moi.

-...Pourquoi ?

-Remus, je suis amoureuse de Sirius. A-mou-reu-se. On sort ensemble. Et vous, vous…vous êtes mon prof !

Je me mors les lèvres et tappe rageusement dans un monticule de neige.

-Je déteste me mentir à moi-même. La vérité, c'est que je ne regrette rien ; Mais j'aie peur de tout gâcher. Remus, ça n'aurait pas du arriver.

-Mais C'EST arrivé ! On ne peut rien y faire !

Je soupire et lache:

-Tu propose quoi ?

-Il fait froid.

°Mais…Il est fou ?!°

-Hein ?

-Je disais qu'il faisait froid. Allons discuter au trois Balais, on serait mieux.

°C'est un rendez-vous ? °

-Pourquoi pas.

Je soupire. Je n'aie plus la force de dire non, non, non. Alors nous marchons. En silence. La neige se mets à tomber tout doucement, puis de plus en plus fort. Les floçons mouillés s'insinuent dans mon cou, sous mon écharpe à pompons. Remus passe son bras sur mes épaules, et murmure:

-Tu frisonne

Je déclare, d'une voie sèche:

-Je ne pensais pas qu'il neigerait, et sans manteau, j'aie froid.

Remus me serre contre lui. Je ne dis rien. J'aie trop froid pour parler, trop froid pour repousser cette chaleur.Je pousse la porte des trois balais. L'endroit est bondé, car la neige et le vent, de plus en plus violent, pousse les gens à si réfugier. Malgré tout, Remus trouve une petite table libre, au fond de la salle. Il commande deux laits au miel. Je retire mon écharpe.

-Comment tu sais ?

-De quoi ?

-Comment sais tu que j'aime le lait miel ?

-Je l'ignorais.

Il sourit et attrape ma main sur la table. Je sourie malgré moi. Impossible de résister à son sourire. Je me penche sur ma tasse, tandis que Remus commence à parler.

-Qu'est tu prête à faire, Léda ?

-Qui a dit qu'il fallait faire quoi que ce soit ?

-Léda...On ne peut se contenter de tout oublier, c'est impossible…

Il porte ma main à ses lèvres, et, me fixant de ses yeux miels, y dépose un baiser.

-Vous êtes bien trop belle, Léda. Bien trop.

-Malheureusement, tout le monde ne me voit pas avec vos yeux.

-Je vous voie comme vous êtes Léda.

Il caresse ma main et embrasse mon poignet. Je retire ma main, agacée et troublée à la fois.

-Remus, pas en public ! Si ça ce sait…

Tu vas me dénoncer ?

Je fronçe les sourcil, les dents serrées. Je grogne:

-Bien sur que nous.

Nous finissons nos boissons, en silence. Finalement, Remus se lève et me dit :

-Viens, allons nous promenez.

Il dépose des mornilles sur la table, tandis que je remets mon écharpe. Arrivés à la porte, je me rend compte qu'on ne peut pas sortir. Le vent hurle et la neige tombe toujours. Hors de question que je mette un seul pieds dehors.

Je me tourne vers Remus, perplexe.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

Mme Rosmerta s'approche de nous, un torchon à la main.

-La tempête ne s'arrêteras pas avant demain matin. Vous devriez prendre une chambre.

°Mais ça va pas, non ?!°

Je m'apprête à rependre vertement, mais je suis devancée par Remus, qui s'exclame :

-Quelle bonne idée !


	3. Chapter 3

Et voila. Pas d'autres façons de résumer. Et voila. Trois minutes plus tard, je me retrouve dans une chambre sublime, à l'auberge des trois balais. Il est six heures et demi, la tempête fait rage, et, pire que tout, ce qui me mets au bord de l'apoplexie, c'est que la chambre ne contient qu'un seul lit.

°Mais, mais c'est pas vrai !!! Mais zut !!!°

Remus pose son manteau sur l'un des fauteuils.

°Allez ma chérie, fait pas la fine bouche, sourit, regarde moi cette chambre ! Cheminée avec table basse et fauteuils, une salle de bains avec une grande baignoire et…A non ! Il le fait exprès, c'est grave ! Devants la cheminée, un large tapis de douce fourrure blanche…°

Remus retire son manteau, et s'approche de moi. Je suis debout, bras croisé, devants la cheminée. Il passe avec douceur son bras autour de mes épaules.

J'aie une brusque pensée pour Sirius, et je le repousse violemment.

Arrête Remus ! J'y comprends plus rien !

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Mais qu'est ce que tu veux à la fin !

Mais…je t'aime…

Arrête de dire ça ! Tu à vraiment une drôle de façons de le montrer !

...Comment ça ?

On dirait que tu veux juste me sauter ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que ce conduise les amoureux…

C'est ce que tu voit de moi ?

C'est ce que tu montre de toi, Remus.

Mais…c'est pas du tout ça…Je ne pensais pas…

Je le sais, Remus. C'est ça le pire.

°Mais pourquoi il me complique la life c't'idiot ?°

Il est assis, la tête dans les mains, sur le bord du lit. Je ne vois que ces cheveux dorés.

Je m'approche de lui, et m'agenouille à ces pieds. J'attrape ses mains et les posent sur mes joues.

On est mal barrés, Remus, hein ? Deux enfants apeurés, deux adultes déboussolées, deux amoureux qui…

Amoureux ?

Il a relevé la tête. Je tire son visage vers le mien, et pose mes lèvres sur les larmes qui illuminent son visage.

On seras peut être mort demain, Remus. Alors…je me dis qu'au fond, je m'en fous.

Je me lève. J'enlève enfin mon écharpe. Puis mes chaussures. Et mon pull, jeté nonchalamment sur un fauteuil. Remus me regarde, me scrute. Je sens son regard sur moi.

°Suis-je sure de moi ? Bien sur que non. Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais. Je sais que t'est sincère, rem'. Mais bon. °

Je m'approche de Remus, et le tire par le bras, pour le mettre debout.

Qu'est ce que je dois comprendre ?

Embrasse-moi.

Remus fronce les sourcils. Ils rejettent en arrière la mèche qui lui barre le front. Et se décide.

Il caresse mes épaules, passent une main sous mon chemisier et l'autre dans ma nuque. I s'approche de moi et pose tous doucement ces lèvres sur les miennes. Ce n'est d'abords qu'un simple effleurement, puis sans cesser de m'embrasser, il m'attire vers le lit. Les lèvres jointes, ces mains se promènent dans mes cheveux, que j'aie déchignonnés. Puis avec un soupir, nos lèvres se séparent. Je me redresse un peu, et lui retire sa chemise. Il m'embrasse. Encore et encore. Ces baisers se perdent sur mes lèvres, mes joues, mes cheveux et mes mains. Mon chemisier se retrouve par terre. Nos deux jeans s'envolent. D'un seul coup, Remus s'arrête et attrape une mèche de mes cheveux. Je suis penchée sur lui. Il caresse tout doucement mon visage et m'embrasse. Si doucement. Jamais Sirius ne m'as embrassé comme ça.

Remus ?

Oui ?

je suis censée faire quoi maintenant ?

Hein ?

Ba…la dernière fois, j'était saoul, alors heu…c'est un peu…Au fond, je n'ais jamais…enfin si, mais jamais consciemment, alors je…Bref ! Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

°Je m'embrouille…Et je suis rouge pivoine…°

Non.

...Eh ben, je sais pas comment m'y prendre…

Remus éclate de rire. Puis, me retourne sous lui. Je sens son souffle chaud au creux de mon cou…

Alors laisse moi faire…

Très doucement, il retire les vêtements qu'il me reste, sans cesser un instant de m'embrasser…

Je pourrais écrire des pages et des pages sur les bras de Remus. A la fois protecteurs et suppliants. Je me suis endormie entre ses bras, après notre… « Folle nuit d'amour »

°Sirius…Comment tu fait pour m'aimer ? Moi je me demande encore ce qui ce passe dans ma tête. °

Remus dort encore. Je me dérobe à ses bras, et fait un ptit tour à la salle de bains. Coup d'œil à ma montre.

°Quoi ?!! 5h du math' ?!! Bon, aller, je suis réveiller, je vais rentrer maintenant. La chambre, m'en fous, c'est lui qui paye, c'est son idée. °

J'enfile mes chaussures, mets mon écharpe. Remus dort encore. Je me penche sur son visage, et pose mes lèvres sur son front.

Puis je griffonne quelques mots sur une feuille, que je pose sur l'oreiller, avant de sortir silencieusement de la chambre, puis des trois balais.

Il fait nuit. Enfin non, pas nuit, mais pas encore jour. Et il fait froid. Très froid. La neige crisse sous mes pieds. Heureusement pour moi, je connais un passage secret qui mène jusqu'au placard à balais qui est à coté de la porte, car la porte est évidemment fermée.

°Ben oui tiens, l'est 5h30 du mat' !°

J'emprunte le passage secret et me retrouve dans la placard à balais. Une voie me fait sursauter.

Léda ? C'est toi ?

Je lève la tête. Sirius.

°Non…Sirius arrête, vas t'en je sais plus rien là, je voudrais être tranquille, je sais plus, j'en ait assez stop !°


	4. Chapter 4

Léda ? C'est toi ?

Sirius ! Qu'est ce que tu fait la ?

Il ne dit rien. Dans l'ombre, je ne distingue que la lumière qui brille dans ces yeux. Il me regarde. Intensément. J'aie l'impression qu'il essaye de lire en moi.

°Mon dieu, Sirius, pardonne moi…°

D'un seul coup, je me retrouve plaquée contre le mur froid du placard à balais. Le corps de Sirius est collé au mien, ses mains glissent dans mes dos et sur mes cheveux. Ses lèvres…Il m'embrasse comme si c'était la dernière fois, avec l'ardeur du désespoir. Pendants plusieurs minutes, sans relâche, je sens ses lèvres qui capturent les miennes. Puis il me lâche. Et s'assoie sur le sol, me tirant sur ses genoux.

Léda…Explique toi.

Expliquer quoi ?

Il attrape ma nuque et m'embrasse. Encore.

Dis-moi ou tu étais.

A pré au Lard.

Il défait mon chemisier, presque inconsciemment, et embrasse mon cou, tout en murmurant :

Nan, sans rire…Pourquoi t'est pas rentrée hier soir ?

Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fous dans un placard à balai à 5h du mat' ? J'peux savoir ?

Sirius m'assassine d'un regard, et me fait glissé jusqu'au sol. Je me retrouve allongé par terre, avec Sirius en train de déboutonner mon chemisier.

Sirius, arrête ! Lâche moi !

Réponds, Léda.

Du bout de ma baguette, je lui envoie de l'eau à la figure. Il se redresse pour s'essuyer les yeux, et j'en profite pour me mettre debout.

T'allais faire quoi Sirius, là, exactement ?

°Je n'aime pas quand y fait ce sourire coquin. Ca annonce une grosse connerie°

Te dépuceler.

°Oh merde, pauvre idiot, t'étais vraiment obligé de dire ça ?°

T'est stupide, Siri.

D'accords, d'accords, pardon Léda.

Il se relève, et colle son torse contre mon dos.

Je suis désolé. Ma retenue a durée beaucoup moins de temps que prévu, et comme je ne te voyais pas revenir…Je me suis inquiété.

Il embrasse mon coup, fait glisse le haut de mon pull et de mon chemisier. Ces baisers se perdent sur mon épaule. Je lui réponds enfin.

Avec la tempête de neige, j'aie due prendre une chambre au trois balais

°Ba quoi ? C'est la vérité !°

Il caresse mon cou.

Et toi, Sirius ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Il rit, en m'entraînant vers la porte, finit par répondre :

Je venais te chercher, tiens !

Mais t'est fous !

Mais non, je t'aime !

C'est bien ce que je dis.

Sirius s'arrête brusquement. Et me regarde.

Qu'il à t'il de fous à aimer une fille aussi géniale que toi ?

°Si tu savais à quel point tu as tord, Sirius…°

Je me force à me marrer, à murmurer que je déconne et à le tirer par la main. Nous remontons à la salle commune, main dans la main.


	5. Chapter 5

°Mmm…déjà le matin, et…ahahaha !!!°

Ahahaha !!!

Mais calme toi !

Facile à dire ! Lily, j'ouvre les yeux, t'est plantée à trois centimètre de mon visage…Tu m'as foutu la trouille !

Léda, qu'est ce qu'il y a entre Toi et le professeur Lupin.

°Léda appelle cerveau, Léda appelle cerveau, répondez !°

...Hein ?

° « ….Hein ? » Quelle sublime réponse, j'admire… °

Réponds !

Mais…rien !

° « …Rien ! » dans le style réponse nulles, je fait fort aujourd'hui !°

Je vous ais vus rentrées ce matin à 5h30. Toi, puis lui qui courait. Et j'aie vus comment vous vous regardez en cours, Léda. ET de toute façons, tu m'as dit en début d'année que tu le trouvais mignon alors…

Je suis abattue sous le déluge d'informations.

°Alors Remus c'est vite réveillé, et…Lily le sait ! Mais, si elle le sait, alors elle le dira à James ! Et lui, il le dira à Sirius ! Mais zut !!!°

Heu, je…

Répons par oui ou part non. Ok ?

Oui.

Trouve tu le professeur de DCFM, Remus Lupin, mignon ?

...Oui.

Lui a tu déjà parler d'autres choses que des cours qu'il enseignent ?

Oui.

Aime-tu Sirius ?

°Aïe. Next question, Lily, s'il te plait... °

Oui.

Hum. Bon. A tu oui ou non couché avec notre prof de DCFM ?

Lily !

J'aie dit oui ou non !

Oui.

Qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

...Comment je peut répondre par oui ou par non à cette question ?

Léda !

Mais bon dieu, je n'en sais rien Lily ! Rien du tous !

Tu vas le dire à Sirius ?

...Non.

Mais pourquoi ?

Mais merde ! Tu le fais exprès Lil's ! Je l'aie trompé ! Avec un prof ! Plus jamais il ne voudrait me parler… Et je l'aime Lil's. Je me fous de tout, moi. Sauf de lui.

Tu aime Lupin.

Je ne sais pas. Sirius est merveilleux mais…Il n'est pas…ce n'est pas ce que je cherche, il est si…Je l'adore, mais…je ne sais pas si je l'aime. Alors que Remus, il est si…différents, Il est mûr, mais surtout…

...Parle Léda. Tu peux tout me dire, tu te rappelles ?

Sirius brille. Pas moi. C'est difficile d'exister à l'ombre d'une telle personne. Alors que Remus, lui, il est comme moi. Il pleure quand il est triste et il rit quand il est heureux. Ça s'arête là. Je crois qu'il me rassure. Mais tu sais Lily, je n'ais pas voulu…

Je lui raconte l'épisode Noël.

N'hésite pas, Léda. Fonce ! Quoi que tu fasses, je te soutiendrais.

Lily ?

Oui ? Si c'est pour me m'avouer d'où te viennes tes bonnes notes de DCFM, ferme là !

Oh, Lily ! Pas un mot à James. D'accord ?

D'accords.


	6. Chapter 6

Remus. Sirius. Sirius. Remus. Les coquelicots sont rouges. Remus. Œil de Miel. Sirius. Œil de cendre. Miel et cendre. Si différents. Si désirable. Sentiment qui débordent. Qui débordent. Les larmes. Non ! Pas les larmes !

Voyons, ce n'est pas si mal comme note, Acceptable…

°Que…quoi ? Ah oui, le cours…°

Je relève la tête. Remus est penché sur moi, soucieux. J'aie eu un Acceptable au dernier contrôle. Ca va. Sirius est assis avec James. Lily c'est levée pour les rejoindre, sa copie à la main.

C'est pas ça…

C'est à cause de moi, Léda ?

Non. Oui…mais non, enfin quand même, si…

...Léda ?

Je sais plus quoi faire.

Tu peux rester à la fin du cours ?

D'accords. Faut qu'on parle.

Remus fronce les sourcils, caresse furtivement ma main et repart distribuer ses copies. Sirius se lève.

Tu viens ?

Heu…non. Il faut que je parle avec le prof. Je te rejoins à l'entraînement de quidditch ?

D'ac' A toute à l'heure alors.

Il s'approche, m'embrasse et, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, passe la porte avec James et Lili.

La salle est vide. Remus sourit et s'approche de moi. Silence, que Remus finit par rompre.

Alors ?

°Allez, lance toi !°

J'aime Sirius, par ce qu'il est génial. Et puis il m'aime. Mais toi…toi c'est…trop fous, trop beau, trop improbable. Alors on arrête.

On arrête tout. Jusqu'à que je ne sois plus élève ici. Et là, on aviseras de ce qu'on fait. Mais là on arête. Trop dangereux.

Très bien.

Remus se lève, s'approche de moi, et pose sa main sur mon épaule.

Très bien. Je comprends…Mais…On a vécu une belle histoire, non ?

...si.

°C'est vrai que c'était, difficile, dangereux…Mais si beau…

Et pour une histoire si belle, une fin comme ça, c'est moche.

Clairement ?

Laisse moi juste t'embrasser une dernière fois.

Sa main glisse dans mon cou. Il me tient, serré à lui. Et m'embrasse. Comme jamais. Je suis adossée au mur. Ces lèvres glissent vers mon cou. Maladroitement, il défait mon chemisier blanc. Je le laisse faire. Je me fous de tout à présent. Remus me soulève de terre, m'assieds sur son bureau, dos au mur. Je lui retire sa chemise. Il est là, prés de moi. Entier. Il embrasse mes lèvres. Encore. Encore.

Mes ballerines envolées, ma jupe défaite, mon soutien-gorge ne tiens plus, décroché. Remus, quand à lui, n'as plus qu'un jean déboutonné glissant sur son caleçon. Mes bras en croix sur le mur. La tête penchée en arrière, les lèvres qui étouffent un gémissement rauque.

C'est à cet instant que la porte de la classe s'ouvre à la volée. Sirius

°Sirius. Sirius ? Sirius !°

Remus a retiré sa tête de mon cou. Il est blême.

°Oh non…Je vais pleur...pleu…°

Et je pleure. D'un coup. Je tremble et je pleure. Sirius est immobile. Il nous regarde, tour à tour. Il voit mes larmes. Et hurle. Un cri déchirant de haine. Seulement de haine.

Et d'un bond il est là. J'aie peur. Sirius me fait peur. Il à cessé de hurler, mais dans ces yeux…

Et son poing part. Il atteint Remus à la mâchoire, puis à l'épaule. Il tombe. Son visage est en sang.

Et Sirius le frappe. Encore en encore, en s'acharnant. Du pieds, il lui casse atteint les cotes.

°Non, non, non !!!°

Je me relève du bureau, et attrape les mains de Sirius.

Arrête ! Arrête, Sirius !!!

Sirius me prends contre lui, et frappe encore Remus, qui essaye de ce relever. Il crie.

Espèce de salaud ! Espèce de monstre ! Comment t'as osé la toucher !

Sirius arrête !! Il n'a rien fait !

Le pied de Sirius reste en suspends au dessus du beau visage ensanglanté.

Rien fait ? Il était en train de te violer, Léda.

Je raccroche mon soutien-gorge. Je pleure, je balbutie, je crie.

Non ! Non, Sirius, non ! Tout ça c'est moi ! Moi qui n'ait pas sue t'aimée !!! Moi qui suis tombée amoureuse d'un autre ! C'est moi ! Tout est de ma faute, Sirius, de MA faute !

Je tombe à genoux prés de Remus. Inconscient. Ses cheveux de miels sont mêlés de sang coagulé. Son torse est plein de bleus. Je murmure.

Il n'y est pour rien. Je ne te mérite pas, Sirius. Pas du tout.

Sirius titube et tombe assis sur le sol.

T'as couché avec lui ?

Deux fois.

Et avec moi tu ne voulais pas ?

Sirius…

C'est vrai que ce je dis. Pourquoi ?

Il n'y a plus aucune colère dans sa voix. Juste de la tristesse. Mêlée...à de la curiosité.

C'est arrivé par hasard.

C'est Remus qui a répondu. Il c'est à demi relevé. Il tremble. Sirius le fixe, sans colère. Juste en regardant.

C'est à dire ?

Léda et moi avons beaucoup bu lors de la soirée de noël. Et le lendemain, nous étions tous les deux dans ma chambre. Nus.

Sirius me jette un œil interrogateur. J'acquiesce.

Et la deuxième fois ?

Vous aimez Léda, Sirius ?

Sirius se tourne vers moi. Du bout des doigts, il récupère une larme sur ma joue, et se tourne de nouveau vers Remus.

Je l'aime.

Alors je crois que vous pouvez comprendre.

Effectivement.

°Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'ils racontent ? J'y comprends plus rien.

Remus se penche, attrape sa chemise et commence à la remettre

Sirius, quoi que Léda ait dit, vous ne devez pas lui en vouloir. Et je comprendrais tous à fait que cous avertissiez Dumbledore. On directement le ministère. Je suis prof, après tout.

Je ne le ferais pas.

Je comprends plus rien.

Léda, pourquoi t'est restée avec moi ? Pourquoi tu m'a pas dit que...

Mais…Je t'aime Sirius.

Oui…C'est bien ce que je pensais

Sirius s'approche de moi, et me tire vers Remus. Nous sommes tous les trois sur le sol, cotes à cotes. Remus verrouille la porte de la classe d'un coup de baguettes.

Oh fait, désolé pour t'avoir frappé.

J'aurais fait pareil.

Ils échangent un sourire. Sirius lance un sort à Remus, qui fait disparaître le sang et les bleus. Puis il lui tends la main, pour l'aider à ce remettre debout. Tandis que je remets mon chemisier, il échange quelques mots à mi-voix. J'en entends des bribes.

Et après ?

Après il faudrait…

Non, ce n'est pas…

Je doit…c'est sûrement…meilleure solution…

Pas question.

Sirius me tire violemment du sol. Remus pose sa main sur mon épaule.

Ne t'inquiète pas.

Mais qu'est ce que vous…

Il n'y a aucun sourire sur leurs visages. Juste de la détermination.


	7. Chapter 7

Remus me prends par le bras.

Mon bureau est par là. Je vous laisse une minute.

Il me lâche et monte l'escalier dérobé. Sirius me fixe, bras croisé.

Léda ?

Je-suis-désolée. Vraiment. Jamais j'aurais du…

Sirius soupire, et, si doucement que j'en fonds en larmes, me prends dans son bras, et niche son visage au creux de mon cou.

Je comprends qu'il soit tombé amoureux de toi. Tu est tellement…tellement…adorable. Tu est tout simplement adorable.

Est ce que tu m'aime?

...Oui. Vraiment. De toute mes forces.

Et Lupin ?

Sirius, il faut qu…

Est ce que tu l'aime ?

Oui.

Sirius me relâche. Il embrasse ma main, mon bras, remonte vers mon cou, et s'arrête à quelque centimètre de mes lèvres.

Je me dit qu'on devrait le faire ensemble.

°De quoi est ce qu'il…oh, pas romantique ! L'est en train de m'embrasser, et y dérive à me parler cu. °

Il reprend

Tous les trois

°Oui, oui, tous les tr…Quoi ? °

...Pardon ?

Sirius murmure à mon oreille :

Tous les trois, ensembles…

Je le repousse d'un coup. Mes joues sont brûlantes. Il n'est pas sérieux. Il ne peut pas être sérieux.

T'est cinglé !

Ou est le problème ?

Garde ta libido de chien déjanté pour toi !

Sirius éclate de rire, penché en arrière, les yeux au ciels.

« ma libido de chien déjanté » Pff…. Tu t'est tapée un prof, alors n'essayes pas de me faire croire…Pff…

Il réduit l'espace entre nos lèvres. Ses mains glissent dans mes cheveux, jusqu'à mon cou. Il s'arrête, s'éloigne à peine. Remus nous fixe, amusé.

Venez.

Il descends quelque marche, attrape ma main, et m'entraîne dans l'escalier, Sirius à la suite. Et je retrouve cette pièce. Le tapis d'épaisse fourrure blanche devant la cheminée antique. Mais déjà, Sirius me prend par les épaules.

et maintenant ?

Sirius rit de son rire rauque et se transforme nonchalamment en chien. Je me penche pour la caresser.

T'est mignon comme ça.

Ouaf ! Ouaouafff grouf ouaf !

Remus s'agenouille prés de moi. Déboutonne le chemisier de mon uniforme. Sirius tourne autour de nous, remue la queue et joue avec mes cheveux. Remus se débarrasse de sa chemise.

° Tout se passe si vite…Il n'y a plus le temps de penser, juste le temps d'aimer °

…

Ma jupe est pliée sur le fauteuil. Mes sous-vêtements et les leurs, éparpillés sur le tapis. Nous sommes tous les trois, nus, à demi allongés sur la fourrure. Aucun ne bouge. Personne ne parle. Il y a une attente. Attente de quoi ?

Puis Sirius se met sur les coudes, et penche son visage au dessus du mien. Il a l'air de ne savoir quoi faire. Puis, il entre en moi. Et laisse doucement tomber sa tête sur ma gorge.

Mmm…

Il rit. M'enserre de ses bras.

T'est belle

Il glisse son visage dans mon cou.

Tu sens la vanille. T'est belle et tu sent bon.

Son visage rieur se pose entre mes seins. Et de nouveau, en moi. Remus, allongé à ma tête, me caresse les cheveux. Puis m'embrasse. Ses lèvres ont un goût de miel.

Sirius se retire, et s'allonge prés de moi.

Remus est à genoux au dessus de moi. La tête penchée, ses lèvres sur mes seins. Je le sens en moi. Bougé en moi.

Sirius a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes. Puis tout mon esprit se noie.

…

Quand je me relève, Sirius et Remus sont endormis. Ils se tiennent la main, leurs bras tendus sur mon ventre. Je consulte ma montre. Il est 19h00. Il faut que j'aille dîner. Je me relève, la tête étrangement reposée.

C'était…Géant. Qu'est ce qui va se passé, maintenant ?

Je laisse ses élucubrations à plus tard, et je me faufile jusqu'à la douche. Je me glisse derrière le rideau de plastique, branche l'eau chaude, et ferme les yeux.

° Mmm… °

L'eau brûlante glisse dans mes cheveux cendrés, leur donnant une couleur métallique. Je m'endors presque contre le mur carrelé de la douche. Une main se pose sur mon épaule. J'ouvre les yeux.

-Sirius…

Il pose un doigt sur mes lèvres.

Chut…mon amour…

Il se glisse contre moi. M'embrasse. Je me resserre contre lui. Ses yeux posés sur moi ont l'air de poser une question. Je hoche la tête. Il sourit. Ces bras entourent ma taille. Il me soulève de terre, et me plaque contre le mur carrelé. Je me cramponne à lui, tandis qu'il entre en moi. Nous restons ainsi, sans parler, sans bouger, plusieurs minutes. Enfin il me repose au sol, et, attrapant le savon, me lave le dos de ses longues mains calleuses. Il murmure à mon oreille :

...Je t'aime…

Le rideau de douche c'est brusquement ouvert, sur un Remus aux cheveux en bataille, nu, qui se glisse prés de nous. Un sourire à Sirius. Il prend un autre savon. Je suis bientôt couverte de mousse blanche.

Sirius, rincé, finit par attraper une serviette et sors de la douche. Je me retrouve seule avec Remus, qui me sourit. Son visage…Il à l'air apaisé.

Tu sais…Tu est probablement la femme la plus incroyable que je n'ais jamais eu la chance de rencontrer…

Pff… Tu dis ça à toutes les étudiantes naïves que tu rencontres ?

Le ton est enjoué. Je suis désespérée.

Seulement à celles qui me volent mon cœur.

…pff…

Rends le moi !

Quoi ?

Mon cœur…

Remus c'est rapproché de moi. Ces bras m'entourent. Son souffle me chatouille le cou. Il me prend dans ces bras. Glisse sa tête sur mon épaule.

Quand nous sortons enfin de la douche, Sirius n'est plus là. Un mot est posé sur le rebord de la cheminée.

« Je vous laissent à vos jeux, j'aie faim. Léda, on ce voit dans la grande salle. Remus, conte sur moi. Merci pour ce que j'aie vécu ce soir. Je t'aime Léda, princesse. »

Je me rhabille silencieusement. Remus murmure à mi-voix :

Princesse…c'est tout à fait ça.

°Et maintenant ? Que va-t-il arriver ? Que va-t-on faire, maintenant ?

Remus me caresse l'épaule. Et murmure à mon oreille :

Ne t'inquiète de rien, princesse.


	8. Chapter 8

Il a suffit d'un regard. Au petit déjeuner, le lendemain, James me fixait béatement, un sourire furieusement coquin au coin des lèvres. Quand a lui, Sirius réfléchissait, le nez dans son bol de café, pour ne pas dire « la tête dans le cul ».

Lily me flanquait des coups de coude, mais je m'en rendais à peine compte, trop…trop, pour réagir.

-Léda.

-Léda ?

-Léda !

-Mais aïe, arrête Lil's ! Qu'est ce qui a ?

-Pourquoi James te regarde comme ça ? Ce genre de regard, d'habitude, c'est à moi qu'ils sont destines.

-Pff…T'as qu'à aller lui demander.

-D'accords !

°Mais heuuu, c'étais une façon de parler…°

Je détourne les yeux, exaspérée. Mauvais plan. Je tombe sur Remus. Lui aussi réfléchit, sourcils froncés, le nez dans son bol.

Je regarde de nouveau en direction de Lily. James lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille. Elle pâlit, l'air horrifiée. Refait le tour de la table et se rassois à coté de moi.

-Léda ! Comment toi et Lup…

Je la foudroie du regard.

-Pas ici !

Lili se tait, mouchée par mon regard épouvanté.

Evidemment, nous avons finis par mettre Peter au courant. Et la vie a continuée. Au dernier cours, Sirius et moi sommes resté à la fin. Nous avons discuté tous les trois. Remus était rouge, Sirius excité et moi excédée.

Au final, nous sommes allé dans la salle sur demande, accompagnés de Lili et James. Toute une soirée sur d'énormes coussins, à se saouler à la bierreaubeurre, à dire des conneries, à se lancer des défis. Le rêve.

Lili et James sont partis se coucher. Remus, Sirius et moi, nous nous sommes endormis. Juste endormis. Sirius et Remus, et moi entre leurs bras. C'est comme le paradis, endormie entre leurs bras.

Poudlard, c'est fini. Remus est resté prof à Poudlard. Sirius vit dans une piaule minuscule, prés de l'école d'Auror ou il termine ça formation. Quand à moi, je suis retournée vivre chez mes parents. Je passe la moitié de mon temps à préparer un diplôme de vétérinaire moldue, et l'autre moitié à servir les clients aux trois balais. Je n'ais plus revu les garçons depuis la fin de l'année scolaire, voila plus de six mois.

La vie continue.

**Agence immobilière :**

A quelques mètres devants moi, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs parle avec la jeune fille de l'agence. Elle lui tend un gros catalogue. Il le prends de ses larges mains, et s'approche d'une table pour le feuilleter.

-Sirius ?

L'homme tressaille et se retourne. Son visage s'éclaire.

-Léda !

Il lâche le catalogue sur la table et s'approche pour m'embrasser. Juste à la commissure des lèvres.

-Tu cherche à t'installer ?

-Oui, et t…

-Léda ? Sirius ? Vous ici ?

-Remus ?

-Remus !

Sirius le serre contre lui. Je l'embrasse (ndl'a : sur la joue ? sur la bouche ? Entre les deux…)

-Vous vous installés ensemble ?

-Oh, non, pas du tout, on vient de se croiser.

-Toi aussi tu cherches à t'installer, Remus ?

-Oui.

Nous nous regardons. La même idée nous traverse la tête. Sourire.

-Une maison…

-...Pour tous les trois…

-...Ensemble !

Silence. Peut être. Pourquoi pas ?

-Je suis d'accords.

-Moi aussi.

-Ca me va.

Nous avons trouvé notre maison. C'est une petite merveille de deux étages plus le rez-de-chaussée, blanche aux volets bleus. A l'arrière de la maison, un jardin anglais, avec un petit lac, et un vieux chêne ou est accroché une balançoire.

Nous avons tenus les pinceaux plusieurs semaines, et rafraîchi la façade. Tout meublé. Décoré L'ensemble est assez Cosy. Nous avons acheté un lit Super Size, dans lequel nous nous endormons chaque soir, serrés tous les trois. Remus s'occupe des courses et du ménage. Sirius fait le jardinage et les gros travaux. Quand à moi je cuisine.

La vie est belle. Jusqu' à ce jour.

-Positif ?

Remus vient de rompre le silence.

-Oui. Mon test de positif.

Remus à l'air effondré par la nouvelle. Sirius me regarde, sans comprendre. Et fini par prendre la parole.

-Tu est enceinte ?

-...C'est ça.

-De qui ? Moi ou Remus ?

-J'en sais rien ! C'est ça le problème !

Et je m'effondre sur ma chaise. En larmes. Remus me prends dans ses bras. Sirius se remet à parler.

-Mais pourquoi tu pleure ? Tu n'es pas heureuse de cette chance ? Devenir maman ! Et nous…

Sirius serre les épaules de Remus.

-...Nous, on va être papa !

Remus et moi, nous nous regardons. Puis Remus sourit. Et tous les deux, nous nous réfugions dans les bras de Sirius.

J'aie mit au monde une petite fille. Nous l'avons appelée Clélia. Elle est née le 17 novembre.

Aujourd'hui, il n'y a plus de doutes possibles. Clélia est tous autans la fille de Remus que de Sirius.

C'est un ange de 10 ans, aux yeux de miel et aux cheveux d'argent. Mais son visage, ses expressions, cela est à Sirius.

Clélia va entre à Poudlard. Nous sommes devants le Poudlard Express. Ses cheveux d'argent lui retombe sur la figure. Elle discute avec Harry, le fils de Lily et James, qui ont finis par se marier.

Sirius salut les gens du bureau qui accompagnent leurs enfant. Il est devenu auror avec James.

Molly vient me donner l'accolade, et pousse devants elle son plus jeune fils, Ronald, que je présente à Clélia et Harry.

Remus a quitté son poste de professeur. Le rez-de-Chaussée de la maison est devenue une grande boutique ou Remus vend de tout, livres, plantes, gris-gris, glaces, brosse à dent et chaudrons.

Lily et moi avons montées, il y a quelques années, une association pour animaux, la première SPA sorcière. Nous avons déjà sauvé une bonne centaine de chat, pleins de hiboux et quelques crapauds.

Clélia est montée dans le train. La vie lui appartient !


End file.
